Total Pokemon Island
by The Requiem Lord
Summary: my first story
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This will be my first story, so please don't kill my soul with bad reviews (just kidding, I never had one in the first place). But anyway, I have decided to write a Pokémon TDI story. _Art thou he they call The Requiem Lord? I am that merry wanderer of the-_Alright, enough with the Shakespeare crud, now on with my intro (I have been reading The King of Shadows, I'm sorry, all these lines are stuck in my head ARGHHH). I already have some OCs in my head, but I will accept ideas for any others. I will have their names be their Pokémon names because I am going to have a lot of characters in this, and keeping track of their names is an absolute pain in the neck (and the brain). Alright, so this is going to be set in Unova only because I can use any Pokémon I want for the story. My OCs will be as follows (with general summarized personalities, gender, and age):

**But first…..DISCAIMER: I don't own Pokémon. Copyright: Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

Marshtomp: Gender-Male Age: 17 Per: Calm, and collected. Is not quick to anger, very clever.

Bisharp: Gender-Male Age: 15 Per: Extremely blunt with most people (no pun intended).

Hydregion: Gender-Male Age: 19 Per: VERY quick to react and get mad (Marshtomp's opposite).

Charmeleon: Gender-Male Age: 16 Per: Focused, usually attentive. Very fast reflexes.

Kirlia: Gender-Female Age: 15 Per: Quiet, usually only social with her group of friends.

Skarmory: Gender-Male Age: 16 Per: Very social, also very friendly with most, optimistic.

Mighteyena: Gender-Female Age: 17 Per: Calm, sometimes social, mixed attitude about things.

Chikorita: Gender-Female Age: 16 Per: Similar to Skarmory, very optimistic.

Honchkrow: Gender-Female Age: 18 Per: Former gang member, frequently sarcastic.

Mienshao: Gender-Female Age: 16 Per: Quiet, calm, clever, but can be social.

Shuppet: Gender-Male Age: 14 Per: Extremely sarcastic, has a mutual hate for the co-host.

Cacturne: Gender-Male Age: 15 Per: Distant, quiet, antisocial, and clever.

Slaking: Gender-Male Age: 18 Per: Relaxed, "goes with the flow" kind of guy.

Ampharos: Gender-Male Age: 17 Per: Energetic, loves caffine, and sugar, very random.

Lucario: Gender-Male Age: 16 Per: Same as Mienshao. *hint-hint*

Metang: Gender-Male Age: 19 Per: The genius. Clever, smart, and very tactical.

Ninetales: Gender-Female Age: 17 Per: Shy, doesn't talk much, fairly active.

Absol: Gender-Female Age: 16 Per: Cheerful, very smart, likes to play FPS games.

Arcanine: Gender-Male Age: 15 Per: Very antisocial, quiet, does NOT like to talk.

Gabite: Gender-Female Age: 16 Per: Sometimes focused, mostly funny and optimistic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! This will be the first real chapter of my TPI story! I have the teams predetermined, so nobody can give suggestions! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! But anyway, the host and co-host will be revealed in this chapter, along with the teams and maybe who likes who :). I will try to get chapters done faster so that I can get this story going. I have been getting a lot of homework lately, but I will try my hardest to keep updating and get good grades at the same time. So without further ado, welcome to the first episode of TOTAL…POKEMON…ISLAND!

**DISCAIMER: I don't own Pokémon. Copyright: Gamefreak and Nintendo. :D**

"Hello viewers! I am your host, Darkrai, and this is my good friend and co-host, Mewtwo! Now as you probably already know, we have gathered 20 Pokémon to compete in this event…thing. Now the rules are as follows:

No breaking the fourth wall

You cannot sue us, because we have the best lawyers around

NO SEX! We do NOT want lawsuits

And the final rule…Once you leave the island you cannot come back, unless we tell you,"

The dark entity finished. "Okayed, now let's meet our contestants. First, we have Marshtomp," he continued as a blue mud fish hopped off the boat.

"…whatever," Marshtomp drawled blandly.

"Alright, go stand over by the flagpole," Mewtwo commanded, as Marshtomp walked over to the center of the camp.

"Next, we have Bisharp," Darkrai went on, as a steel warrior with a bladed helmet walked off the boat and immediately trudged over and stood next to Marshtomp without saying a word.

"Okay," Mewtwo whispered, "he definitely is going to get far in this show."

"Here come Hydregion, Charmeleon, and Kirlia, "the nightmare Pokémon continued, as a 3-headed floating dragon, a fire lizard, and a psychic girl with a green and white skirt walked off the boat and muttered their greetings except Kirlia who just waved a hand. As usual, they went and stood by the flagpole with the other contestants.

"There's Skarmory, Mighteyena, Chikorita, and Honchkrow," Mewtwo stated as a steel hawk, a black and grey wolf, a small quadruped leaf…thing, and a large crow with a scarf walked and/or flew off the transport. (I will try to give Honchkrow a ghetto manner of speech, sorry if I spell anything wrong.)

"Yo, whassup?" Honchkrow inquired to Darkrai.

Darkrai replied, "Search me. Maybe the sky? Now go get in line." Honchkrow just shrugged and walked over to the other campers and stood next to Skarmory.

"and here comes Mienshao, Shuppet, Cacturne, Slaking, and Ampharos," Mewtwo drawled as a leopard with overly long sleeves and a rather sexy overall look, a floating puppet-like ghost, a scarecrow cactus, a brown and white gorilla, and a tall, yellow armored meerkat with a red orb on its head went over and stood next to the other campers.

"Finally, our last 6. Here come Lucario, Metang, Ninetales, Absol, Arcanine, and Gabite," Darkrai finished as an aura jackal with a spike on its chest, a solid metal ellipsoid with 2 arms and red eyes, a cream-colored fox with 9 tales, a white wolf with a blue blade on the side of its head and a similar blade for its tail, a red and white dog, and a bipedal dragon with blades on its arms instead of wings came out of the large boat and stood over by the other campers.

"ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS!" roared Mewtwo through a bullhorn, causing all the campers to flinch. "YOU WILL BE PUT ON 2 SEPARATE TEAMS! OVER BY THE GYM, THERE IS A CONFESSIONAL WHERE YOU CAN SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT FOR THE SHOW! DARKRAI WILL NOW ASSIGN TEAMS!"

"Okaaaaay…..on the first team, The Demonic Dialgas, we have Marshtomp, Charmeleon, Kirlia, Skarmory, Mighteyena, Mienshao, Lucario, Ninetales, Arcanine, and Gabite. That means the rest of you are on the second team, The Perilous Palkias. Get to your cabins, or use the bathroom/confessional. Now GO!"(3 bold zeros in a row means start or end of confessional time okay?)

**000**

Mienshao shrugged. "Meh."

**000**

**000**

Ampharos started randomly yelling

"Waffles!"

"Waffles!"

"Waffles!"

"Waffles!"

"Waffles!"

"Waffles!"

**000**

**And**…were done. That took me about 5 hours, seeing as I had writers block half the time. But I think this will develop a decent plot, along with a few relationships. I know, there is usually a challenge to determine the teams, but I want the full next chapter to be the challenge, so I can get more detail in. BTW, what do you think of the team names? I think they are ok, considering that I will be just referring to them by either Dialgas or Palkias, so that doesn't really matter. I just love the fact that Honchkrow is a girl, but acts like a guy, and the ghetto slang makes it really fun to write her dialogue. But hey, who am I to judge? I'm just a 13 year old white emo sitting on the couch with red jeans and a domo hat writing stories about Pokémon on a website.

**-Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, and welcome to the exciting 3rd chapter of Total Pokémon Island! In the last chapter, the teams were assigned, and I really am excited to write this chapter! In this chapter, I will have the first challenge revealed, and **finnjake**, I have not forgotten about your request for a Luxio in this story. I will add it either this chapter or within the next 5, okay? Now without further ado, I present the next chapter of TOTAL…POKEMON…ISLAND!

"ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS! GET YOUR A*SES DOWN TO THE CENTER OF CAMP. NOW!" screamed Mewtwo through his megaphone, causing all the campers to run/fly quickly to the flagpole at the center.

"What's the challenge, a-hole?" droned Shuppet.

Darkrai interrupted, "We will have time to piss each other off later. But the first challenge is NOT cliff jumping. It's too unoriginal. The first challenge is a TRUTH CHALLENGE!" all the campers then groaned, knowing that there would be some embarrassing questions asked for sure.

"Now then," the dark entity continued," each team will be asked a series of questions about one or more of the teammates. Whichever player presses his/her button, if the question asked fits you, then you earn your team a point. The team that has the most points at the end wins! Now, any questions?"

"What happens if nobody answers?" inquired Cacturne.

Darkrai replied, "We zap the person who the question corresponds to, and the team doesn't get a point. Now let's get started. Dialgas, you first." The Dialgas took their seats and waited for the torture to begin.

"Who here was voted 'Sexiest Pokémon alive in 2010?'"

Skarmory groaned and pecked his button, than hid his face with his wings.

"Next question! Who was almost killed by their father when they were young?"

Both Kirlia and Arcanine pressed their buttons.

"Ok, that's 3 points so far. Now who here is actually emo?"

Lucario and Marshtomp both pressed their buttons, and hung their heads.

"Well, you guys have a perfect score so far, and who has always been single, despite their appearance?"

Mienshao pressed her button and sighed.

**000**

Marshtomp shook his head, "Really Darkrai? Not cool."

**000**

"6 points. So who used to play bass for a rock band?"

Charmeleon shrugged and pressed his button.

"Alright, then. Who here has a fear of clowns?"

Mighteyena shuddered and tapped her button.

"Next ones really funny. So who here has never eaten chocolate?"

Gabite just pressed her button in silence.

"Now, last question. Who has been shot by a gun 16 times?"

Ninetales pressed her button and started crying, until Arcanine put his tail around her to comfort her, making Ninetales blush.

"Amazing," Darkrai exclaimed, "a perfect score! 10 out of 10 points. Really good job! Now go back to the cabins or just have some free time."

The campers on the Dialgas walked and/or flew back to the cabins.

**000**

"Wow. A couple already," said Absol, "I wonder…."

**000**

"Alright Palkias! This time, unless you get 10 points, then the camper you vote off at elimination will actually be replaced with a new camper, so CUE THE MONTAGE!" Darkrai yelled.

Shuppet pressed his button for hating the co-host, Cacturne pressed his button for having never even talked to a girl in his life, Bisharp pressed his button for having blown up an entire tank with c4 in his military time, Hydregion did not press his button for anger management problems, and…

"Ok," interrupted Darkrai, "since HYDREGION didn't press his button, you automatically lose the challenge, and have to vote someone off. Meet me at the elimination ceremony in 15 minutes down by the dock."

The campers just groaned, and went off to have a little free time.

**000**

**At the elimination ceremony…**

**000**

"Cheer up Palkias; it's only your first elimination. And anyway, the camper that gets voted off will be replaced, so you won't lose any number of campers." Darkrai explained. "Now, go VOTE!"

The campers then went off to cast their votes, and came back in about 10 minutes with Hydregion looking pissed, as pertaining usual.

"Ok, so the votes are in," Darkrai explained, "and I will hand you a reaper cloth if you are safe. Now Absol, Metang, and Chikorita come get their cloths."

The Pokémon came up and took their respective cloths and sat back down.

"Ampharos, Slaking, and Honchkrow."

Ampharos ran up and ate his cloth, while Slaking and Honchkrow just walked up with smirks on their faces and took theirs.

"Cacturne and Shuppet."

The two Pokémon bro fisted and took their items.

"Alright, now it's between Bisharp and Hydregion. I wonder who is going home. Ok, the Pokémon safe is…..

…

…Bisharp. Hydregion, get out of here! You will be replaced. Good thing too, because you were getting on my nerves. Now GOODBYE!" Darkrai yelled as Mewtwo took and R.P.G and shot Hydregion off the island while the Palkias cheered.

"Alright, then. The camper that will be joining you is Luxio!"

A blue, black, and yellow dog with a fuzzy collar ran off the boat.

"Hi, guys. This is really going to be fun! I hope I get to know you really well!" She shouted before running off to the cabins.

"Let me guess…ADHD?" Shuppet asked Cacturne.

"Probably." Cacturne replied.

"Alright campers, get your butts down to the flagpole!" yelled Darkrai through a bullhorn, causing most of the campers to run down to the center of camp.

"Ok, seeing as you have a new contestant, you guys can introduce yourselves to her. Now have some free time before the night comes." Darkrai stated, and in response the campers immediately started having fun and talking.

**000**

"This ADHD act was so hard to keep up," Luxio explained. "I hope I can show Lucario that…..SH*T! I did not just say that on live T.V. CRAP!" she yelled before running out of the confessional and back to the cabins.

**000**

…YAY, finally done! This chapter took me an extremely long time, I'm sorry :(

But finnjake, I have honored your request to add a Luxio to the story, so I hope you like her character as a whole. Hey, Luxio may have feelings for Lucario, and same with Arcanine and Ninetales. So everything is turning out great, and that's all I care about. So review, like, and please, please follow. I am going to ask for challenge suggestions in the reviews, or you can just PM if you would like. And that's all I have to say, other than….TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OL!

**-Bye :)**


End file.
